ikemen_vampirefandomcom-20200224-history
Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Description A prodigy who began composing from the age of five, Mozart lives and breathes music. He comes to the mansion in pursuit of composing his greatest piece yet. He is distant and abrasive, and yet there are glimmers of a sensitive heart beyond his iron mask. Appearance Mozart has silvery white hair with bangs that extend pass his lilac colored eyes. His skin tone is fair and he has a slender jawline. He also has a distinguishable beauty mark under his left eye. Walkthrough Part 1 "I was being polite." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "No need to be rude." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I wanted to say hello." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "(Can I trust him?)" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Why should I trust you?" "I don't know." Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Mozart's Eyes Part 3 "Can I talk to you?" "About earlier..." "Are you free?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Uninvited Guest Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 4 "...Are you sure?" "Okay, Mozart." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Why?" Avatar Challenge Premium: Poet Shirt with Black Bow (300 Diamond) Normal: Iridescent Grey Blue Skirt (3000 Gold / 150 Diamond) Part 5 "Stop..." "What are you doing?" "Are you joking?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Another Warning Part 6 "I couldn't resist." "I love the piano." "It's beautiful." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 7 "That's what you get." "It's the truth." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It was not." Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Gold Half Moon Earrings Part 8 "I'll treasure them." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Good choice." "Thank you." His Side Story My Weakness Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 9 "Who are you?" "You're Mozart, right?" "Are you sick?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 10 "Are you sure?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "But..." "Thanks." Avatar Challenge Premium: Light Blonde Hair Pigtails (400 Diamond) Normal: Golden Brown Bob (4500 Gold / 200 Diamond) Part 11 "Going on a walk?" "Lost sheet music?" "What's wrong?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points)\ Letter: Das Veilchen Part 12 "You don't like him?" "Have you met him?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "What's the problem?" Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Flower Bouquet Champagne Glass Part 13 "I suppose I could." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm coming." "If you insist." His Side Story More Than Friendship? Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 14 "No!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You're dense." "Seriously?" Part 15 "Le Comte's advice." "To be formal." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Just because." Avatar Challenge Premium: Pastel Sandals and Hand Mirror (500 Diamond) Normal: Black Loafers and Hand Mirror (6000 Gold / 250 Diamond) Part 16 Be indignant. "Why?" "Don't you care?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Just to Let You Know Part 17 "All right." "Thanks." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I will." Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Schelm, Mozart's Pet Owl Part 18 "So do I." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm worried." "He wouldn't." His Side Story Drowning in a Sea of Sound Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 19 "Tell me." "Stop teasing." Nod. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Faerie Flower Applique Dress (600 Diamond) Normal: Dark Flower Print Sundress (8500 Gold / 300 Diamond) Part 20 "Tell me." (+ 4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I have to know." Wait and listen. His Side Story Bloodlust Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 21 "I don't." "I do." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "That's not it." Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Flower Chandelier Part 22 (It's frustrating.) (What to do?) (I'll get him back.) (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: I Love You Part 23 "No." "Yes." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't know." His Side Story Goodbye to the Past Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 24 "It's nothing." "It's fine." "It was glass." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Sweet Pastel Flower Dress Set (900 Diamond) Normal: Blue Off-Shoulder Dress Set (22000 Gold / 450 Diamond) Part 25 I'm prepared. A little sad. It'll be fine. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 26 Romantic Ending (Wait...) "I'll go!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Are you sure?" Romantic Ending Bonus: Letter: It's Urgent His Side Story Our Home Requires 6 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Dramatic Ending "Work." "Fried chicken." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "The weather." Dramatic Ending Bonus: Letter: I Think of You Night and Day His Side Story Nothing More Precious Requires 6 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. All Endings Bonus Route Trivia * He usually does not smile. However, after a drink or two, he will smile for just about anybody. Category:Characters